The ability to efficiently input mathematical equations into word processing applications and html editors is becoming increasingly important as more technical information is distributed in word-processed and web page formats. Programs such as TeX and LaTeX allow a user to typeset and print mathematical equations in a format that is portable across different computing environments. However, such programs are complicated and require the user to have special knowledge of how the programs work before the user can input, typeset, and print equations.
Word processor programs are typically bundled with an editor that allows a user to create and edit equations within the word-processing environment. One example of such an editor is Microsoft® Equation Editor 3.0, which is distributed by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. These types of equation editors are typically WYSIWYG editors that require users to select among various toolbar icons to develop two-dimensional equations. However, the selection of toolbar icons can be cumbersome for experienced users who frequently enter complicated and lengthy equations.
It is therefore desirable to provide systems and methods that allow for ease in entry of equations while displaying such equations in a two-dimensional format.